Go Go Power Rangers Issue 5
Go Go Power Rangers #5 is the fifth issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. This issue features the introduction of the Putty Infiltrator. Synopsis As the Putty Infiltrator shifts between teachers, parents, and friends, the Rangers have to question who they can trust-if they can trust anyone at all. Comixology Plot A little over 10,000 years ago, Rita Repulsa is on her campaign to conquer the universe, having successfully slain most of the Breel race on an unnamed three-ringed planet with two moons with the help of her Putty army and their general Montaur. Montaur is pleased with the results as he regales to his empress how the Breel fell under his leadership. The Breel High Chieftain tried to surrender to plead mercy to Rita's forces so his surviving men could be spared, but Montaur slew him where he stood and took the leader's helmet at a trophy for his empress. Rita sits on her throne, pleased with the results of the battle, but states that Lord Zedd has tasked her to conquer 1,000 worlds just like the homeworld of the Breel. Montaur suggests that they do this by creating fear, making entire galaxies tremble at the mere mention of Rita's name and then planetary armies will willingly surrender to her. Rita is displeased with this idea. As Montaur attempts to take the Breel's last stronghold at a nearby castle, Rita kills Montaur with a large bolt of magic from her wand. She walks away dissatisfied, having higher expectations of Montaur's brutality as a soldier. She discards the Breel High Chieftain's helmet and walks off. Back in the Present of "Arrival Day, Plus Twelve" (meaning 13 days after the event), the Power Rangers are engaged in combat simulations using their Dinozords. The Rangers playfully fight each other in a snowy environment until Zordon tells them to stop. He tells the Rangers the Zords are the greatest weapons in the known galaxy and they have yet to master their full potential. Zack points out that in fairness they didn't get an "owners manual" with them. Zordon explains that each Zord interfaces with their morphed forms on a neurological level, their thoughts can control the power of their Zords and tap into their secret weapons. Zordon tells Billy he wouldn't have lost Zack in the simulation if he utilized the Triceratops Dinozord's Horn Chains, Billy thinks about it and is confused, only for the weapon to activate without him realizing it. Excited, the Rangers wonder what other things the Zords can do. But Zordon says that all will be revealed in due time and the answer lies within them. He says they need to train more, as while they have been successful in defeating Rita, her attacks will only get worse and more devious. She will begin preying on their darkest fears and weaknesses to try to win and they need to be wary. Zordon says that the five were destined to be Rangers and they should embrace it. The simulation ends and the Rangers disembark from their Zords and de-morph, with Kimberly worried about Matt and what this extra training will do to him as she wants to help him recover from his injuries. Trini is excited at the possibilities of what her Zord can do, wondering if her "kitty" has a flamethrower. Jason thinks it is a good idea to keep at the simulations so they can be prepared. Billy agrees, wishing his Zord would do more than "drop driving lessons into his cerebral cortex" and training to better utilize their Zords seems like the best option. Kimberly thinks with their jobs at the Youth Center, school and "Rangering", Rita may not have to try to kill them as they will all fall over from exhaustion as they teleport to class. At lunch, Jason is surprised that it is almost time for the Homecoming dance, which is next week. Zack is surprised at Jason's lack of awareness as the flyers and ribbons for it have been up for the past few months. Trini thinks its because of all the alien invasions, a "typical guy" thing. Zack has already got a date, as he holds an envelope with a riddle inside it. He admires the fact that whoever it is, she is an intelligent and poetic secret admirer and wonders who she is. Trini tries to ask Jason if he has a date, but he says he will think about that when Rita is defeated and the world is safe. Bulk and Skull arrive and act a bit more polite than usual, asking the group to help them get Bulk elected to be the Homecoming King. Bulk makes a Trump-like campaign spiel to try to win their votes, but Trini and Zack are skeptical. Zack thinks Bulk and Skull are doing this because they lost a bet, while Trini notes that the class rules state only Seniors can be eligible and Bulk is still a Junior. Skull points out a loophole that any student candidate is eligible if their graduating class gets fifty signatures to render them eligible to be on the ballot. Jason is still bitter at them from before the Flog incident and refuses to sign, but Trini and Zack try to be nice and humor them by signing their names. Skull notes they still need forty-eight signatures as Bulk thanks them and walks off. At the Cranston house, Billy has received a care package from Promethea and opens it in his room, which contains a state of the art VR headset, a geothermal mesh hoodie, some energy bars and a note from Grace Sterling congratulating Billy on being one of the top candidates for the internship at her company. Mr. Cranston is impressed with the care package as he reads the letter. Billy says that even if he screws up the interview, at least he gets to keep some "cool swag" as a memento. Mr. Cranston asks his son to sit down for a talk, one his own father never gave him. While Mrs. Cranston had always been very proud of Billy, Mr. Cranston admits at first, he wanted an all-star athlete for a son who could score touchdowns. But he grew to love and appreciate his son's unique gifts and even learned a few things from him like complex math. Billy feels a bit hurt at the start of the conversation, but Mr. Cranston continues and says he is very proud of him as he is a good kid with a good heart. Mr. Cranston says that while times have been tough for them this year, he doesn't want his son to make a decision based on what he or Mrs. Cranston want, but on what Billy truly wants. He also asks Billy to keep in mind that opportunities like this don't come back again and Billy deserves to have an extraordinary life. The evil duplicate of Matt appears at the Youth Center, which shocks Kimberly as she sees him walking around like normal for a second. The fake Matt corrects his mistake and walks with a limp. Kimberly feels guilty about putting "Matt" in danger and thinks maybe she shouldn't go to Homecoming and take care of him. "Matt" reassures her he is fine and he would love to go to this "oddly important dance". Kimberly thinks "Matt" is acting "cheesy" but goes along with his smooth talking and is flattered. Before she can kiss him, Zack, Trini and Jason welcome "Matt" back, with "Matt" saying how he missed all of them and his activities including school. This surprises Zack, as he remembers Matt saying how much he hated school and liked football practice more. "Matt" tries to recover from this foul-up by talking about how the coach has allowed him to play the big game against Stone Canyon High. Kimberly objects and so does Jason as Matt has just recovered from the hospital and the Stone Canyon High School football team play brutal against opposing teams. "Matt" says they haven't met Matthew Cook yet, with a sinister smile on his face as the comic panel shows the shadowed pat of "Matt"'s face is that of a Putty. On the Moon, the Evil Space Aliens and Rita observe "Matt" while Goldar is confused about the Earth high school custom of the Homecoming King, wondering why there is no blood shed to indicate the chosen's power as a ruler. Finster tries to explain that it is a human adolescent "mating ritual", a kind of party, Goldar still does not get it and asks if there are blood sacrifices done as tribute to their appointed ruler. Finster says there isn't, but fruit punch is served. Rita is disappointed in her infiltrator as it is slipping up and the Rangers will get wise to it not being the real Matthew Cook. Finster admits this Putty design she asked for is a prototype, so it is only learning to be human and just adapts accordingly. Rita thinks that the ruse will end if the Rangers stay together and figure it out, they need to be kept apart so she can eliminate them one by one and for that she needs pain directly from Matt. Matt is now awake and shocked and confused, wondering why he is in space after looking out one of the palace windows. Squat and Baboo restrain Matt and lug him to a dungeon. Matt demands answers, asking where he is going, Squat explains that he will be imprisioned for the rest of his life so Rita can use him for her scheme. Matt asks what the monsters want, to which Rita herself enters and replies: everything he ever is and was. She wants to extract Matt's memories, hopes, dreams, future and everything that is part of him. Matt tries to resist, refusing to help her, but soon is lulled into a trance by her wand and sees her as Kimberly. Matt sees Kimberly and worries about her, wanting her to run away and figure out how to get help. Rita almost breaks her concentration when Matt calls Rita an ugly witch to "Kimberly", but asks Matt if there are any secrets that Rita would use against Matt's friends. Matt is reluctant to tell his "girlfriend", but relents thinking it will save his friends. Back on Earth, the evil duplicate of Matt is training with Jason at the Youth Center, faking a reason to train by using the fact that after "he" was attacked, he felt self-defense lessons could help him protect himself and Kimberly better. Jason agrees and unknowingly makes the evil Putty copy stronger by learning his martial arts moves. "Matt" almost KOs Jason with a flying kick, but Jason dodges it. Jason is impressed by "Matt"'s fast learning, but is unaware of the evil clone's plan. In the locker room, the evil double then begins using Matt's secret knowledge against the Power Rangers, starting by revealing Trini's crush on Jason to him. Jason tries to deny this and states they are just friends, but Matt reveals that everybody at school knows about Trini's crush on him (which is actually a lie to prey on Jason's insecurities). "Matt" offers to be his wingman for the Homecoming Dance, but Jason shyly says he wants to talk to Trini first. "Matt" suggests that it would be awkward for him to confess his feelings to her if she isn't ready, so it is best to keep his distance and give her time. Once both of them are ready, they can talk about it. Jason thanks him for the advice as "Matt" goes off to practice. Meanwhile, Bulk is asking if one of the popular girls at Angel Grove High could be his date for the dance. Marleau, the school's resident alpha mean girl and supposed favored candidate for Homecoming Queen, is only interested in seeing to it that Bulk drops out of the running for Homecoming King. She threatens to make his life even more of a misery than it already is if the "pig-faced punk in a leather jacket" humiliates her by standing next to her as Homecoming King. Her clique of friends leaves with her and one of them politely reminds Bulk to vote for her and not run for Homecoming King, as Marleau is not one to make empty threats. Bulk, being a typical guy, thinks Marleau's aggressive behavior means she is into him and sighs, saying to Skull that he could smell her perfume. In a pocket dimension Zord simulator, the Power Rangers are in a rain forest environment and searching for Jason's Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, who has cleverly concealed himself someplace. As they search, the gang talks about the dance, such as setting Billy up with a date. Billy refuses to go to the dance, as he wants to watch a'' Mystery Science Theater 3000'' marathon airing on the night of the dance and he doesn't want to miss it. Behind the trees, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord lies in wait, seeing Billy is distracted. Jason lunges at him and uses his Zord's roar to knock Billy's Triceratops Dinozord away and creates an earthquake using the roar to knock the Sabertooth Tiger and Mastodon Dinozords off balance. Billy recovers but is cornered by the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, Billy is unable to think of a strategy to get out of this predicament and tries pleading surrender. Jason orders everyone to dismount out of their Zords. Infuriated on the team's lack of focus, Jason berates every single one of them. He notes that Kimberly was too busy playing matchmaker, Billy was more interested in how the simulator could create the scent of a rain forest rather than his surroundings. Jason is aggravated they think it is just a game. Trini tries to defuse the situation, saying they are sorry they got distracted. She is interrupted by Jason who tells her never to make excuses for any of them. Jason tells them that in his karate dojo classes about teamwork, he tells his students that if one fails, they all fail as a team. Jason realizes that Zordon was right, they need better teamwork if they hope to accomplish anything. Some of them are taking their duty as Rangers not as seriously as the other team members are. Jason reminds them that people got hurt during their battles and someday it could be one of them or someone they care about. Rita will not rest or wait for them when its convenient, they have to be prepared for anything. Jason regrets what he has to say, but if protecting them means pushing them harder as a leader, he will do it. If it means stopping being a friend to them, then so be it. Meanwhile, Matt is chained up in a dungeon in Rita's Palace, weak and unconscious from whatever Rita's magic did to him. As Jason speaks his harsh words to his team, Rita is observing these events.. and smiling. To Be Continued.... Covers RCO001.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-kimberly.jpg|Bright variant Miguel Mercado boom-locker-kimberly.jpg|Locker variant Michelle Wong boom-homage-kimberly.jpg|Homage variant Natacha Bustos boom-paperdoll-kimberly.jpg|Paper doll variant Audrey Mok Errors * On the last page in a group shot, Kimberly is in a Red Ranger suit rather than Pink. Notes *'Movie Variant Cover Reference:' * In Billy's room there is a poster of Batman and Red Robin. Kyle Higgins, who writes the main Power Rangers comic book line, also works at DC Comics on some of the Batman comics, mainly the Nightwing line of comics. This is also surreal, as a few months ago, the Power Rangers met Batman and the Justice League in a non-canon crossover. **A "Z-Men" poster with Wolverine on it is also on the wall of his room. ** Also in Billy's room is a Godzilla-like figure on a shelf, albeit with four arms and spikes on its head as part of its design to avoid copyright infringement by Toho. *Bulk makes a reference to the controversial US President, Donald Trump, stating that he wants to enter the school election for homecoming king and he will "Make Angel Grove Great Again". Adding to this comparison, Bulk wears a black suit shirt and red business tie while campaigning. *In a bit of symbolism/foreshadowing to future events, the high chieftain of the Breel who faces Montaur over 10,000 years ago loosely resembles the Megazord in silhouette with his large sword and red horned helmet. *Lord Zedd is mentioned for the first time in this comic book series. *Billy is still considering accepting the Promethea internship. In the December issue of the main book, Grace is offering Billy to work for her as she values his knowledge and wants him to reconsider his internship offer. This makes the statement by Billy's father incorrect, as the opportunity he turned down did come back eventually. *Matt refers to Rita as "warlock Madonna", a reference to both individuals having a "cone bra" as part of their wardrobe. *Billy refuses to go to Homecoming, as there is an MST3K marathon on that night. Shout! Factory does marathons of the cult favorite comedy show on their website and Youtube channel during the fall months, usually around Thanksgiving as part of a tradition made by the series when it aired during its original run. *Billy's father resembles Billy's original TV actor, David Yost. Category:Go Go Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)